JIMBOYKELLY as "Sam" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:37 Jimboy 47be9c32@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.190.156.50 has joined #publicizing 12:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, JIMBOYKELLY. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:38 I'm trying out for the nice guy gamer Sam 12:38 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 12:38 Okay. Just give me a sec 12:38 <@TDIFan13> Sure! 12:39 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:JIMBOYKELLY/Ridonculous_Roleplay:_Boney_Island_audition_tape 12:39 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. 12:39 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 12:39 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:40 I'll do my best to try and do exactly what the character would do. 12:40 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:41 I want to be in a relationship with Dakota, just like on the show. 12:41 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:41 Nope. No issues. 12:41 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Sam. Your partner for this scene is Sierra. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:41 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sierra13 12:42 <+Sierra13> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 12:42 <+Sierra13> I can't believe we're finally on Boney Island. 12:42 <+Sierra13> I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. :3 12:42 Boney Island looks a little scary 12:43 <+Sierra13> Who can be scared when DON'S here?! 12:43 <+Sierra13> He is everything I pictured him to be and more. 12:43 <+Sierra13> My mom and I have a shrine dedicated to him in our living room. 12:44 Oh yeah. I've watched Ridonculous Race and Don looks way nicer than Chris. 12:44 <+Sierra13> ME TOO! 12:44 <+Sierra13> What was your favorite season? :D 12:45 There's only been one season of Ridonculous Race so far, but my favorite season of Total Drama is Revenge of the Island. 12:45 <+Sierra13> Only one season of the Ridonculous Race? 12:46 <+Sierra13> But there's always been tw-- 12:46 * Sierra13 twitches. 12:46 <+Sierra13> Did... did you just outsmart a Total Drama superfan?! 12:46 I guess so. Not that I meant to do it or anything. 12:46 * Sierra13 twitches. 12:46 * Sierra13 suddenly starts crying. 12:49 <@TDIFan13> (Are you still there?) 12:49 Aw, don't cry Sierra. You probably thought there was two because you want another one so much. Everything will be fine. 12:49 <+Sierra13> I'M FINE. 12:49 * Sierra13 keeps crying. 12:49 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:49 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 12:50 Okay. Bye. 12:50 <@TDIFan13> Bye! 12:50 Jimboy 47be9c32@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.190.156.50 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions